Embodiments of the invention relate generally to oil coolers for use in internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to an integrated oil cooler that is engaged with an engine or fan cover of the engine to protect the oil cooler while not blocking air flow of the cooling fan to the engine.
General purpose internal combustion engines used as prime movers in power generators, lawn mowers, power washers and various other applications are often air cooled by an engine cooling fan and use an oil cooler placed within the air flow path of the cooling fan to supply cooled oil to the engine and maintain engine efficiency. The oil cooler is typically attached to a surface of the internal combustion engine facing the airflow and has conduits running from the oil cooler to the engine so as to route oil from the engine, to the oil cooler, and back to the engine.
The oil cooler is mounted to the surface of the internal combustion engine so as to be in the air flow path of the cooling fan, allowing the oil to be air cooled while being routed to and from the internal combustion engine. However, in this situation, air flow to the internal combustion engine is being blocked by the oil cooler. Therefore, areas of the internal combustion engine that would otherwise be in the air flow path are not able to be directly cooled by the air flow of the cooling fan, resulting in the engine having a higher operating temperature, and the oil having a higher temperature when leaving the engine and first arriving at the oil cooler. At higher temperatures, oil breaks down at a more rapid rate, which may result in excessive engine wear and premature engine failure due to lack of lubrication. Engine thermal efficiency is also reduced which results in lower power output.
In addition, the conduits running from the oil cooler to the internal combustion engine are subject to accidental damage during use of the internal combustion engine. Specifically, when the oil cooler is mounted to the internal combustion engine, the conduits are not kept away from objects that may cause accidental damage during operation.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an integrated oil cooler that is not mounted on the engine, but on, for example, a fan cover of an internal combustion engine system, so as to not block air flow to the engine. It would further be desirable for the integrated oil cooler to be mounted within the fan cover, so as protect the conduits from accidental damage during operation of the internal combustion engine.